Theft is a continual problem with door type newspaper vending machines which offer access to the entire quantity of copies present within the machine. The thefts generally occur from customers who deposit the amount required for the purchase of one copy and take more than the quantity purchased. In some areas, thefts from these types of vending machines can be so high that vending machines cannot be used.
To counteract this problem there have been many attempts to develop methods and devices for dispensing a single copy. Because of the varying size of the publication from day to day, these machines are often complicated, expensive and difficult to maintain.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a printed publication dispensing device which is economical and simple to maintain.
Furthermore, it would also be beneficial to convert the existing quantity of multiple access machines to individual access machines at a minimum cost and with reliable results.